1. Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to caller identification (ID), and more particularly to a apparatus and method for generating a music caller ID.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable communication apparatus, such as cell phones, have become indispensable tools in our daily lives. Many functions are available now with cell phones, for example, caller ID, among other things. Caller ID allows users to easily screen their calls.
Recently, a caller ID system has been developed that can audibly reveal a phone number and/or other information of a received call by the use of an electronically generated voice so that a user does not even have to look at his/her phone to know who is calling.
One such caller ID system obtains voice clips corresponding to one or more numbers (0-9) of a phone number of an incoming call, from an audio clip database, and sends the proper combination and sequence of voice clips to a voice generating chip to be output to a user.
However, even the caller ID system is convenient, the sound of the voice clips may not be pleasing to the human ears.
Therefore, what is needed is an improved caller ID apparatus for identifying callers.